Many banks today offer electronic payment services. These services allow a bank's customer to schedule and make payments to third parties from the customer's checking account at the bank. In some cases, a bank will allow a customer to schedule and make a payment from a checking account managed by a different bank. However, these services are typically limited to payments to liabilities of that service owner. Where the user wants to make payments from various different account types to various different payees, the customer needs to work individually with the various managers of those accounts, and/or with the various payees. This can be time-consuming and inconvenient to the customer.
In addition, customers are often faced with the need or desire to close a bank account. For example, a customer may want to close an account in one bank and open a replacement account in a different bank. But because many customers attach automatic and other payments to their accounts, the burden of having to re-enter all of this payment and payee information is too much. This may result in the customer not changing the account after all and remaining in an undesirable situation. However, sometimes customers will not do so because they might need to manually re-enter all payment information